Trying to understand you
by adimixatrendz.no15
Summary: Will a new school be able to erase an old tramatic past from Ventus or will love overcome it.   Fem Ventus. Please read R&R
1. Prolouge The setting of summer

Trying to understand you.

Prologue

It was the last day of the summer holidays an,d Roxas and his cousin Ventus we headed off to see Xemnas who was Ventus' psychologist. They headed into his office which was part of a large building . His office was small but cosy, and Ventus and Roxas came in to find Xemnas reading a newspaper article about a feral child, but however realised that Ven and Roxas had come in. He put down his paper and smiled.

"Hello you two. How has your summer been?" Xemnas asked

"Its been good" Roxas replied

Ventus gave a small but reassuring nod

Xemnas clasped his hands together and smiled, "good then. So are you sure you're ready to start school again Ventus?"

Ventus nodded "Yeah. I know it will be hard but I—I need to move on, and I have Roxas to help me."

"That's good I just had to check that's all" Xemnas said "Hows sunflower?"

Ventus' face lit up " She's really good she's about 5 months now"

"So when are you going to tell us who your boyfriend" Roxas interrupted

Xemnas sighed "Firstly thats off topic. Secondly all because I'm gay, doesn't mean I have a boyfriend Roxas, and by the way. How are you coming to terms with your sexuality" He said smirking

Roxas' face became slightly flushed " I'm getting to terms with it... But I could be bi"

"Okay?" Xemans replied raising an eyebrow, not really believing the boy.

"It's TRUE !" Roxas exclaimed

Ventus stared to giggle

"Well at least one person finds this funny" Roxas muttered

"Anyway I'm happy you're getting better and have a good day at school tommorow2 Xemnas replied smiling

"Thank you" Both Ven and Roxas answered, they both shook xemnas' hand and left his office.

…...

As they walked home with the last of the summer sun. They brought two ice creams and embraced the sun across their faces. At this point Ven could really feel like a kid again with no worries and take on life like a normal kid. She was excited to start school the next day, and was looking forward to starting a new life and throwing her old one behind.

A/N – Will we ever find out what exactly happened to Ventus ? Find out in the next few chapters. I hope you enjoy this fanfic though and not all chapters will be this short. And I hope you don't mind ventus being a girl. I thought it would be interesting. If you have. any questions just ask

Please rate and review


	2. Chapt 1 Back to school Back to reality

Chapter 1 – Back to school, Back to reality

A/N – I just wanted to let you know I will be working in england's school system since I don't know the american school system well enuogh. But hopefully it shouldn't be so hard to understand but enjoy.

Terra walked happily into school, ready to start the new school year after a very long and relaxing summer holiday. Well apart from getting back his GCSE results but they were'nt that bad. He took a deep breath and walked through the school gates in his navy school uniform, and spotted his best friend Aqua, who had already spotted him and was heading towards him.

"Terra!" Aqua exclaimed and hugged him tightly, having not seen him for the whole summer.

"Hey Aqua" Terra said hugging her back and giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. " I'm guessing your summer was good, due to that tan you've seem to have now don't you?" Terra said smirking

Aqua blushed a little " Yeah Spain was really nice. I wish you could have been there. I would have been mor fun otherwise. How was your summer?"

" It was good. Better if you were here but hey I didn't miss you that much"

Aqua raised and eybrow " Really ? I thoguht you would be a wreck without me"

"Pftt Never. I can handle myself" Terra responded

" Alright big boy" Aqua smirked

Terra suprisingly blushed at this comment but it quickly faded away so Aqua didn't see it. They looked like a couple and the rest of the school thought they should be. They just didn't see themselves in that way.

"Ready to start a new year" Terra asked

" Totally. I'm so ready to work hard for my A levels" Aqua said grinning

"You always work hard" Terra retorted

"And you never work hard enuogh"

"I can work hard differently" Terra said giving her a dirty look full of inuendo

"Boys" Aqua sighed "Lets get to class or at least get our timetables. The weather's not loooking to great."

Terra smiled at his friend, and went inside the school building.

…...

Ventus and Roxas entered the school and headed to the headteachers office, to have a quick talk before enroling herslef into the school. He was an middle aged man in about his mid forties and has black hair with a tinge of grey and a goatee.

Erquas Depature

Both Roxas and Ventus were told to sit down and Eraqus stared at them intensiveley

"So Ventus. All the teachers know about your situation and if you need any help and assitance. We will be here to help you. Do you have any questions?"

Ventus shook her head.

"well I guess were done with that. I am Mr Departure and I hope you enjoy your stay at Destiny school, and Roxas I ensure you take good care of Ventus. In making sure she fits in fine, and gets to know her way around the school." Erqaus spoke softly

"Yes sir" Roxas Replied

"Good then. Head down to the office where you will be given your timetables and diaries"

Both kids nodded and headed downstairs.

"I don't think he's that bad" Ventus muttered to Roxas

"I would say otherwise" Roxas responded but hey its down to interpretaiton, and they headed to the office.

…...When Aqua and Terra got inside the buliding Aqua and Terra walked towards their lockers, which were ironically next to each other, to drop of their bags for the time being.

" We should go get our timetables" Aqua said softly

"Terra nodded, althought he wasn't really bothered when he got his timetable, but because this year

he was surprisingly early at schooland Aqua was here. He thought it could be something to kill time

so he reluctantly followed her to the office. When they got to the office, they saw Roxas, one of the boys from the younger years there. However he was there with a girl that Aqua and Terra had never seen before who was shuffling her feet and looking at the ground nervously. When she finally looked up, her eyes intantly met Terra's. Terra fondly enough stared back at this new girl and

realised she looked very similar to Roxas with Bright blue eyes and spiked up honey blonde hair , except the girls went down to her mid back. She was wearing the junior uniformwith the Blue jumper with the gold logo fo a heart, with a whit shirt underneth it and and grey pleated skirt, which fitted nicely across her petite frame. Initally Terra payed no attention to kids in the younger years.

However this girl mesmerised him, and Terra couldn't take his eyes off her. After ten minutes of Aqua nuging him to give him his timetable, Terra realised how long he had been staring at the new girl for. He took a sigh of relief hoping that she didn't notic him staring at her, but even so she was looking back at him anyway, remembering and analysing every part of his face. Also thankfully, Aqua hadn't noticed that he had been staring at a junior he'd never seen before.

"Our first lesson is math"

Terra was suddelnly brought back into the real world again. He was proably never going to see that girl again, yet alone talk to her. He nodded in response to Aqua

"Lets go to our lesson" Terra said smiling

A/N – Ta da! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the ages of Ven and Roxas is about 14-15 years old and Terra and Aqua is about 16-17. Because I'm still figuring out what year they are in by so far Ven and roxas are initally in the first year of high school or in England terms Year 10 and Terra and Aqua in their senior years of high school (Year 12). I Hope you can understand this though and I hope u enjoy it though updates may be slow. Will this fanfic be Terra/ven or Terra/Aqua. Read out to find more.

Please rate and review


	3. Chapter 2  New in town

Chapter 2 – New in town

A/N – Just to let you know this will be a Ven/Van, fic it will just take a while for anything to happen. I just had to write that after I got a review that complained about me misleading them, which isnt the case. Sorry for the slight rant but right know there is a lot of Terra/Ven so if you don't like don't read and here are the other couples/parings in this fanific. SoKai, Rion, Tequa,Namine Saix(I know crak paring much) AkuRoku, slight Zemyx if any Zack/Cloud and hinted ZackAqua and LeonAreith(Will be eplained like saix&namine) and Vanitas/Namine. I hope that's cleared some things for you but generally enjoy and its now just under Ventus not Ventus and Vanitas...for now anyway :) (P.S sorry for grammatical and spelling errors made. I will try to get better.)

Ventus followed Roxas to go to class with their timetables and diaries. However as Ventus was walking to their class, she couldn't stop thinking about that guy at the reception. She didn't even know his name and yet all she could do was think about him. To Ven it looked like he was in one of the older years, and Ven found him to be very handsome and paused thinking about his chocolate neck length hair, his navy thin blue eyes and his tanned muscular then vigourously shook her head , she was here to learn, not to fantisize about older attractive boys she had only met for 10 minutes.

But it helped he get over her past, and then sighed. It didn't even matter anyway, the boy was probably dating that beautiful blunette that was with him. To Ventus she absolutley was stunning. Sky blue eyes and hair, to complement a killer body under that school uniform. Ven didn't stand a chance against her with her straggly straw like hair. Tiny body and pale skin. It was like a joke even thinking about it. She lowered her head and headed towards their classroom with a woman with long raven hair and brown eyes. Ventus knew she would be probably be getting another brief from this teacher, which she didn't really want but smiled at the teacher anyway.

"Hello. I'm Miss Lockhart, and I will be your form and History teacher for this year"

"Hello I'm Ventus, but most people call me Ven." Ven said to the class and to Miss Lockhart, however she was looking at Miss Lockhart to save herself the embarassment of looking face to face with the rest of the class, and her face becoming increasingly redder at the second, and couldn't see Roxas and assumed he had sat down.

The raven haired woman smiled at Ventus and Ventus got her courage to look at the class and the students that occupided it. Her eyes drifted to aurburn haired girl, sitting with a strawberry blonde girl and a raven haired girl not so far off. All three girls has the same shade of blue eyes and smiled politley at Ven. Ven quickly averted her gaze,and walked around nevously to try and find a seat, since Roxas had taken a seat next to the raven haired girl. She then spotted a seat next to a raven haired boy with piercing amber eyes. Staring right at her studing her every move so carefully and precisley.

She didn't like it at all. But sat next to him all the same, since it was the only seat avalible, and just wanted to make friends, so being nice couldn't hurt anyone.

"Hey!" Ventus chirped, taking a seat next to the raven haired boy

A grunt in response was his only reply. Ventus sighed and then smiled at the boy.

"So did you have a good summer?" Ventus asked politely

"Whats that to you!" Vanitas retorted response

Ventus sat back in shock at his callous uncaring answer and frowned, the last thing she wanted to do at school was to make an enemy but she had to set this guy sraight, in her opinion.

"Well that was really rude . I don't see how behaving like that will get you any decent friends."

Ventus could have sworn he saw a flash a hurt cross his face as she said that, and she felt a bit guilty because she knew that it was a little mean. However this was shortlived because Vanitas then gave Ventus a devious grin.

"Rude.. I'll show you rude bitch"

Ventus' face paled,she wasn't sure by what Vanitas meant and what he would do to her, so she tried to focus on what miss lockhart was saying and ingore this boy so he might go away and leave her alone.

But he didn't

Ventus trtied to look around the class, to see some of the other students and saw a boy with spikey brown hair takling to a boy with silver hair and striking green/blue eyes. Unfortunatley before she could look at anyone else she felt cold fingers slide slowly across her skirt.

She froze. Maybe she was just imaging things. But the fingers led to hands which slowly massaged her thighs tenderly, circling slowly. Ventus dared to look at the Raven haired boy to see exactly what he was up too, and saw him looking away from her with a blank expression, but he then lookrd at her face to face

and grinned.

Not just any grin, a perverted dirty one, which sickened Ventus to the core.

"I told you i'll show you rude" The boy smirked giving Ven's thigh a squeeze

Ventus gave a yelp in response of annoyance and unwanted pleasure, and clenched her fists.

She was going to tell the teacher. Sure she'd probably be known as a tatle tale for the rest of her school life, she wouldn't let herself be harassed like this.

Not again.

Not like before.

Ven grasped all of her courage to put her hand up, her heart racing with fear and excitement. Miss Lockhart spotted Ventus' hand and stopped talking.

"Yes Ventus"

" I-um this-er boy er um touched ….me" Ventus mumbled blusing heavily. She realised she sounded like a complete idiot, but had to stick with it.

Miss lockhart raised an eyebrow and looked over to Vanitas who was looking at the window uncaringly.

"Vanitas. Is this true"

Vanitas faked and innocent smile which didn't fit his face at all "No miss I think Ventus was just a little nervous thats all and proably mistaked it for goosebumps or something. Typical thing for a new student" Vanitas lied

Ventus felt the whole class look at her and her face went red even more. However she could see that the blonde girl was scowling at the raven haired boy, who she found out was called Vanitas.

Miss Lochart gave a swift sigh and turned to Vanitas "Okay then, but if I hear anymore complaints from Ventus I will move her away from you and give you a detention"

"Yes Miss" Vanitas said deviously

"And Ventus If you have any more problems you can talk to me after class" Miss lochart said smiling

"Thank you miss" Ven replied appreciativley

The lesson then started after the introduction and things carried on as if nothing had happened. Until shortly after Ven felt a sharp pinch at her waist.

" If you dare try to rat me out again" Vanitas hissed into Vens ear, pinching Ven's waist harder "You will regret it"

Ven nodded giving Vanitas no eye contact what so ever, but could see from the coner of his eye was smiling and gave her thighs another squeeze"

Ventus spent an agonising rest of the lesson avoiding eye contact with anyone especially Vanitas and rushed out of class to he next lesson as the buzzer rang.

Ventus rushed to her next class as quickly as she could because she thought if she was able to get a front seat. Vanitas woudn't be able to harrass her...hopefully. She didn't paticularly now where she was going to but she knew she now had English, and thought she would get there eventually, and the faster she walked the faster she would get there. After several minutes of brisk walking through endless hallways and corridors, she began to run when she bumped into someone rapidly, knocking herself and her possesions onto the concrete floor. Ven moaned and rubbed her forehead in embarassment, letting out a sigh, realising she looked like an utter fool and that from here her school life would slowly go downhill from here.

"Clumsy oaf" Ven muttered to her self. How could she be so foolish. It was her first day and she had humiliated herself twice. She looked up in the pinch of courage she had left, to see who exactly she'd bumped into, and saw a hand stretched out to her to help her up, so Ventus guessed that this person had already got themselves up. When she held his hand and was able to stand on her two feet she saw who this person actually was.

It was the brunette at the reception desk.

He then was now picking up all of the contents that had fallen onto the floor and placing them back in her back.

"It's okay"Ventus stammered. "I'll pick them up

"look it's fine" The guy said. His soft masculine voice matching his look perfectly. "Were.. you the girl... at the reception desk this morning.?"

Ventus felt her face again for the billionth time go red "er-yes. I'm new here"

The brunette looked at her and smiled "Well my names Terra. I'm in year 13 so if you need any help I'vegot your back. Are you okay though? You seemed to fall pretty badly.

Ventus shook her head still blushing heavilly "I'm alright. It wasn't that hard a fall" She lied due to the fact she felt a headache coming on, and rubbed her head slightly

"Well thats good then." Terra said "Nice to meet you er..."

"Ventus!" The blonde blurted out "My name is...Ventus but most people call me Ven. Im in year 11 so hopefully we'll see each other around"

Terra grinned "I'm sure we will, and here'e your bag" he replied handing it to her.

Ventus gave a lovestricken sigh and took back her bag from him, their hands touching for less than a second, but still romantic. He wasn't just handsome, Ven thought he was a genuinley nice guy too, but then she wondered where his beautiful blue-haired girlfriend was. However in a matter of seconds she was right next to and talking to Terra

"Hey Terra" The blunette said hugging him "I didn't keep you waiting did I?"

"No I didn't"Terra sighed smiling, hugging her back "I understand you and your girly problems you've got to deal with in the bathroom"

Aqua gave Terra a light punch on the arm

"Cheek!"

"D'ya like them?" Terra said slapping his butt

Aqua giggled in response "Idiot!"

"Oh yeah Terra said turning around "There's someone I want you to meet. Aqua this is Vent..."

But Ventus was nowhere to be seen.

A/N – I hope you liked that chapter, and updates from now may be slow, and I may be reuploading the first two chapters due to an error I've made of Terra and Aqua and their yeargroups. From now on they are in year 13(eqivilent to final year of high school) and in this fanfic they will be doing Alevels but thats not that importaint, and Ventus will be doing Gcse's. Could you guess who some of the characters are? And there will be some more Vanven and TerraVen in chapters to come. And a form tutor is a teacher you take registration with everyday at the beginning and/or end of the day (to make sure you are in school)

Please rate and review.


End file.
